


TheAlmightyGodLeftMeAlive

by KazamaLol



Category: Naruto
Genre: Badass Sakura, Gen, More characters, Multi, My First Fanfic, Time Travel, ship I don't know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazamaLol/pseuds/KazamaLol
Summary: (You can add this story from my other profile on fanfiction.net)I {Sakura Haruno} am dead, finally, my USELESS LIFE. As I close my eyes and wait for my soul to fly away, an USELESS thought surpasses my mind... and HERE I AM What can I say Im.So.Happy.The.Almighy.God.Has.left.Me.Live.
Relationships: Gaara/Haruno Sakura, Haruno Sakura & Morino Ibiki, Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!This is my first fanfiction about Sakura..  
> I appreciate a lot if you read it and write what you think of it.

CHAPTER 0  
Hello everyone!This is my first story about Naruto.P.s don't expect to much from me,I don't know very much about the Naruto world,yes I have read the manga and watched the anime, actually who doesn't know about it,I swear that every anime fan have heard about it...but I'm not a very big fan,I liked a lot Sakura and I didn't like how the author portrayed her..so here you are!!!!Post p.s You should know another thing, I love when someone praises the main character of an anime hahaha and another thing I love characters that are weak, I don't know why but I hate Overpowered character.

CH.0

You should know me very well , I know, the poor and useless girl that all she did was go and fangirl about "Sasuke-kun" and treating the poor Naruto that actually did nothing bad, like shit.

The girl who wasn't from a well-known clan, that ended her friendship just because of a love that actually became an ossession.

The girl who even if she was trained by one of the legendary Sannin, continued being useless, thinking all the time about the traitor that left the village, an all talk and do nothing.

The girl who watched the back of her teammates all the time as they became strong and left her.

You know, this girl feels now very ashamed, she feels like "what did I do with my life".

USELESS.

It is a word that she heard too often, but she didn't hold any grudge against who considered her so, because you know, even if she found hard to accept it, it was the truth.

And how did her story end?  
This poor girl watched as her 10 year or so crush married another woman, the beast kid who became Hokage, and her, what was she supposed to do?All the time she thought "He is mine" or "Even if I treat him bad, he will stay with me because he doesn't have anyone".

These thoughts were immediately crushed when she saw that they didn't need her.

She didn't even hold a grudge against these two because he loved them, yes even the beast kid.

She didn't moved on, but they did.

She wasn't happy, they were.

She felt useless, they were not because YOU KNOW...THEY HAD SAVED THE WORLD...and she didn't.

And that was the truth.

If one day she disapperead, the world would not have cared less because she was replaceble but... they were not.

They had accomplished something, they didn't stop when they were tired, they continued to walk towards their goals..and they did it.

She felt,  
FRUSTRATED.

VERY FRUSTRATED.

WHAT THE HELL.

She started to think about all the things that she did wrong and there were a lot, many things that she did wrong.

WRONG

WRONG WRONG WRONG.

And you know what happened next? She paused for one second and,

Why should I care. I am DEAD.Now it didn't matter anymore because she was dead,finally dead.

She left those useless thoughts go and closed her eyes waiting for her soul to start flying and go into the sky.

And she waited and waited and waited and...waited.  
She opened her eyes, and as she blinked another useless thought surpassed in her mind.

Why...

and there I am.

What can I say?

Oh.I.Am.so.Happy.

The.Almighty.God.Left.Me.Alive.When.I.Didn't.want.


	2. Ch.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!!!The first chapter of the Sakura haruno serie.Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer=I don't own naruto or any of his characters

You don't know how happy I feel,I died and now I'm dreaming.

In this dream it seems that I got reincarnated in my oldself at the age of like 8 years old but it's okay, because, you know, I've died and this is only a dream.

Hahahahaha.

It is only a dream, right?

yes, only a dream.

In this dream I'm in my bed and I'm thinking about how this dream is so real, I want my eyes to blink and they blink, ahaha WOW right?

**Hey,Earth calls Sakura,are you there?**

You saw that?

This dream is so real that I can hear my inner...

**Sakura, don't you dare ignore me and dear you, I'm afraid to say but this is not a dream.**

You heard that right?My inner has even a sense of the humor?

Ahahahah

**Sakuraaaaaaaaaa**

Ah Ha Ah

'Inner, is this a dream right?'

**Sakura...I'm afraid not.**

As I heard these words coming from my inner,I immediately felt a sense of despair coming from me.

That almighty God.

I will kill him.

"Now,now my dear kunoichi,free your mind and let those mad thoughts leave your mind, inhale and exhale, and again.. 

"Inner I think that I got mad for real, I"m hearing voices.

"My dear daughter, how can you say that, I the almighty God have answered your wishes, it's fantastic right?Now you can live your life another time and get revenge of those who treated you bad!"

You, how dare you!I had finally died and now I have to live another time?Are you kidding me?Kill me,now!

I want to go back.

_"My poor and kind kunoichi, don't speak like that.I know that you want to live and it is because of that that I gave you another life."_

No,I didn't ask for that".

_Fine,I'm not asking you.You'll do it even if you don't want._

_But.._

_"_ _No, don't.You'll do it.The rules of the game are_

_1:You can't kill yourself, because I'll revive you everytime;_

_2: If you get killed, but it was all along a plan that you did to finally die, I'll revive you,_

_3:I'll finally let you die when you will have surpassed Naruto and Sasuke in terms of happiness,power and reputation,_

_how you do it it is not my problem, but be careful you can't kill them_

_4.I will come see your progress at the end of The fourth ninja war._

_5.You can change the future how you like._

_6.Your power will be that of when you were a jonin and I'll give you_ _a little present, a summoning paper that last forever and you can summon all the animals that you want."_

_Oi, stop for a second,I'm not understanding anyt-_

_"_ _And the last thing Sakura, if you'll be able to get power,happin_ _ess and reputation at the end of the Fourth ninja war, you'll have the right to make a decision: continue to live your life or die how you wanted.I wish for your well-being.See you,I guess"._

...

What the hell just happened.

And what he had just said?A game?surpass Naruto andķ Sasuke?A wish?

**Aye, Sakura don't worry, there is Inner Sakura here for you.**

**So basically, he considers your new life as a "game".**

**If you want to end this "game" you have to surpass Naruto and Sasuke.**

**You can't kill yourself,you can't kill them.**

**When you end this game there are two option "Continue the game" or "Create a new game " that in this case means that we have to die.**

_"So our only solution is to clear this game, we cannot choose some routes to make the game faster, if we do that we'll be disqualificated and we'll have to replay from the start._

_There is just a thing that I don't understand, he said that we can change the future but he was sure that there will be the fourth great ninja war."_

_**Maybe it means that to clear this game that war is super important or that even if we do something to change the future, there will be that war..** _

_"...But for now it doesn't concern us_ ,right?"

**So, I guess that we need a plan.Now that we are 8 years old, all the things that we do, will make us special or so.**

**So** **we can't attract to much attention,**

" _Yeah, if we become some sort genius we'll be in serious danger, the Torture and Intelligence departiment will try to get informations from us, thinking that we are some sort or spy, or worse..Danzo, no, just saying his name send shivers in my back._

_So, what can we do_?"

**We know how the future will be, so we don't have to worry, but what if we change the future?It will be bad, we wouldn't have so much advantage as we did** **at the start.**

_"No,Inner, you're wrong.How should I explain this?In our life we're like a side character or something, if now we try to become strong, the future won't change so much.The content it's not important, but the end it is._

_We can take for example the bells test, even if we show our strenght and we can get one of the bells , the future won't change as long as we win the test, it doesn't matter how we do it.So we can do whatever we want because it won't change the future as long as we don't ruin "the_ main event"

**Aye,aye.How can we start?We can't do too much, do you have any plans?**

_You know,Inner, I thought about it.We can't show how much strenght we have, till we are 12 year or so, but we can't even stay without doing something so...yes, I suppose that I have a plan, a crazy one._

**I'm waiting...What this plan could ever be?I want to listen to the whoooooole explanation.**

_Eheheh, so here is my plan.Open well your ears, your imaginary ears I guess._

_So just as we said, we have to move very very very slow._

_We'll make Konoha know us, but at the same time they'll not know who we are,we'll be exactly like a ghost that moves and claim his victim without anyone noticing._

_Here is what we will do..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!I wrote a new chapter only for you, I advise you that this story will have many moments in which Sakura will be praised or that she speaks with others.Another thing I don't know if I should do the ships, I personally like Neji-Sakura/ GaaSaku or SasuSaku, but I am looking forward on what you thinkDISCLAIMER=I don't own Naruto or his characters.

Three days had passed since I reincarnated in my oldself, there isn't too much to say, I went to the Academy which was very annoying.

I had to pretend to be weak just because it would have risen suspicions if from a day to another I had become strong.

I didn't like that, I wanted to show my strenght, I wanted to go to Neji and say: "Let's spar", I wanted to say proudly "I am a shinobi of the Leaf Village" but unfortunately that had to wait .

What a shame.

When I entered the first time in class I felt very nervous, it was very strange to see a eight years version of Sasuke.

He seemed so pure and innocent, his black hair, that cold look that had made many women fall back at his knees,tha-

_Arghhh what I'm even thinkingg, that crazy bastard how dare he go and marry another womannn_

**"Sakura, calm down, remember what I said?"**

_I know Inner, I know, don't hold any grudge..._

So how I was saying I was very shocked to see them at the age of eight years old, however I had no intentions of creating any bond with any of them, yeah maybe rivals, but becoming friends was absolutely off-limit.

I had a mission to do, I had to become the strongest, I had to surpass Naruto and Sasuke, I had many things to do and making friends wasn't in this list.

And that takes us to today.

_Inner,it's time to do the first step._

_**Aye,Outer.** _

It was a good day, I think, the sun made me happy, I think and I was running till the training ground most near possible.

_So first step:see how much strenght we have and how the summon works_

**Out** **er, that God or whatever it was, said that now we have the strenght of when we were jounin.**

_Mh..I understand, so our chakra reserves are that of when we were adult? If it's so, we should pay attention not to get injured to much and going to the hospital, but that won't be a problem because we have our medical skill._

**Well said Outer!**

_I think that we're ready to start with the summoning, basically to make it work I have to think about for example a big animal._

As I said that, there was a big PUFF and a giant tiger apparead in the spot.

_AGH- Whhat the heell is thiis thing, I wanted a big animal maybe a horse or a pig but not...a tiger._

_"It's rude to say that,little girl.My name is Kumo,its' a honor to meet you"_ said the tiger.

I was more shocked to see a a talking tiger...whatever.

"Dispel" as I said these word "Kumo" disapperead with a PUFF, and I thought that maybe but maybe I had to think about a smaller animal.

And as I thought about that another PUFF..and you understand what happened next..the animal was too small.

A rat???

I had no luck absolutely no luck however it was better than having a gigant tiger in a training ground and people that starts suspecting something.

As I started to gave orders to them, I thought that maybe they werent so bad.

I started to play with them, rats got and get me that thing, rats sit, rats do that and that, and that, and as I finally started enjoing playing with the rats, an imminent shadow was coming near me and I didn't paid attention to it...

"Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Iruka-sensei!" I said with a surprised expression, that wasn't even that surprised "I'm playing with my rats!Want to play with me?"

"Thank you,Sakura-chan, maybe another time" and he went.

_Soo..part one is officially concluded.Congratulations Inner._

**What.I don't understand Outer.**

_"Look, the meeting with Iruka-sensei was all a part of my excellent plan and it is an important thing that we'll need in the near future._

_Now it's time to go to the Intelligence"_

As I entered in the building, I payed attention at not being seen.I starting searching for the archive, and I started searching , when I got the file that I wanted I made a copy of it and started running toward the exit till I bumped into someone.

_"_ Well,well, what do we have here.Someone call Ibiki".

As I heard those words, a crazy thought surpassed in my mind.

_**Let the act begin.** _

_Hey,hey sorry if the chapter was short, write what you think about this chapter and let me know in the comment which ships do you like..._


End file.
